1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the design and manufacture of electrical generation equipment. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved method for designing and manufacturing electrical generators which is less labor-intensive than traditional methods and which promotes standardization of design among different generator models.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, designing an electrical generator which is intended for a specific application and a predetermined set of power generation requirements has been an expensive, time consuming process. In the traditional design process, the electrical aspects of the generator would, as a first step, be engineered depending on the specific power generation characteristics that are required. A second phase of the traditional design process is to engineer the mechanical aspects of the generator, which, of course, are optimized to meet the requirements of the electrical design. The third phase of the traditional design process would be to engineer the optimal process for manufacturing a generator having the specified electrical and mechanical designs. The traditional process of designing electrical generators has been effective from a qualitative standpoint, but is becoming increasingly impractical on a per generator cost basis.
Specifically, many of the components in a generator designed and manufactured according to the traditional process were customized for use with that particular generator design, and were not compatible for use with other types of generators. Such components include those forming the outer frame work of the generator, the rotor bearings and associated brackets, the stator end windings, other accessors components associated with both the stator winding and the rotor, and the lead box and associated structure which is used to conduct the generated electricity from the stator to a source location where it can be distributed. The expense of designing such customized components for each type of generator and the cost of tooling to manufacture those components materially contributes to the cost of the generators.
It is clear that there has existed a long and unfilled need in the prior art for a method of designing and manufacturing electrical generators which reduces design and manufacturing costs, preserves flexibility of application and which can be used to design and manufacture generators of proven reliability for commercial power generation requirements.